All the trouble
by nuttier-than-an-almond
Summary: My first attempt at slash. Lockdown wants Prowl so he sends him a little gift that brings them together. No flames. R&R LockdownxProwl


Pairing: LockdownxProwl hinted ProwlxYoketron

Mild slash

Warnings: slight OOC ness, first attempt at slash EVER, typos

---All The Trouble---

The night was darker tonight than most. Omininous shadows loomed over the Autobot' home base as they recharged unaware of the watching threat. They could have gone offline in stasis and never known the difference. But that wasn't how Lockdown liked to play it. He liked to watch them plead and beg him to let them go. A peaceful death wasn't his cup of oil. But fortunately for the autobots he wasn't there for all of them. The bounty hunter had a pecific bot of choice tonight.

Prowl was sitting crossed legged in the middle of his room nearly undetectable in the darkness. Te thing that helped Lockdown spot him was the ornate gold designs decorating his shoulders and the horns on his master's helmet. He was meditating rather than sleeping. Lockdown sat up in the black shadows in the tree and watched the small ninja from a distance. These little visits were becoming more frequent ever since their last encounter. Lockdown was visiting every night now just to watch. But watching was getting old fast. And little by little he would bolden himself by getting closer and closer to hisprize. He had startedfrom a building across the street. That was when he first noticed him. Now he was nearly in the younger bots room.

The large mech slipped and a small branch snapped under his weight. Lockdown managed to grab a branch and stop himself just before his feet hit the floor. Prowl twiched but made no other movement. Lockdown sighed and lowered himself out of the tree and onto the concrete floor. Some would say the bounty hunter's infatuation with the ninja-bot was disturbing. He didn't move any closer for the fear of being noticed and having to fight Prowl. He liked his beautiful bot without battle scratches on that pretty armor. He didn't want to fight him. In fact he didn't even want to hurt Prowl... per say. He wanted to know how the ninja's servo's felt on his chassis and what the bot tasted like. He'd beenn forcing himself down for long enough as it was.

Lockdown watched and Prowl rolled his shoulders and craned his neck slowly in a half streach. Even when he was trying to relax he was stiff and ridged. Lockdwon smirked. He could fix that little problem. Sadly, tonight couldn't be the night to do it. He wanted Prowl willing and ready. He had to get the small bot to trust him... And that wasn't a small feat.

Lockdown set a small package on the ground and grabbed a thick branch on the tree to hoist himself back up. He climbed up to wear the tree met the roof and pulled himself out as quietly as he could. Hopefully the kid would like his little presant and contact him. Sooner than later.

---

Prowl onlined his visor and turned around. No one was in the room but him. He spotted the little box on the floor and uncrossed his legs and stood. He walked over cautiously and touched the cube-like container lightly with his finger tips. It rattled at the contact making the ebony ninja jump back. What was in that thing?! Prowl pressed his lips into a thin line and reached out again and lifted the lid away slowly. It was dark but he could make out a moving shape in the crate. A pair of yellow optics flashed open at him and narrowed. Prowl took a step away as a long tail rose into the air and swayed back and forth through the air. The cyber ninja shouted as the creature leaped from the box and landed heavily on his chest. He felt claws scrape his new armor as he tried to push the smaller thing off of him. He grabbed the thing by the tail and threw it off of him. It landed on his feet about two meters away and stared at him with those piercing optics.

"Nya?.."

Prowl turned on the lights and gazed at his attacker in confusion. It was... a cat? Not just any kind of cat, a, silver robot cat. It walked over to him and rubbed up against his heeled foot, purring like a boat motor. It tilted on it's side and rolled over onto it's back and meowed at him.

Prowl chuckled and bent down to rub it's belly, "How did you get in here?"

It purred loudly as he stroked it's head and behind it's pointed ears. What was a robot like this doing in his room, or in the plant at all. It was made of cyber tronian alloy so there was no way Professor Sumdac could have built it. But who-

Prowl spotted a tag hanging from the felines collar by a thin chord. Prowl plucked it off and looked it over. Engraved in it's surface were the words

"Whatever it takes to get the job done"

Prowl frowned and glared at the piece of metal. It firgured Lockdown would do something like this to get his attention. But why go to such measures? Why not just contact him? Was he really going to follow his order not to contact him again? Prowl shook his head dissaprovingly. The bot was so bull headed all the time that it was annoying. The cybernetic cat brushed over his foot again and Prowl smiled, "Well, at least you're cute. But what are you?" The autobot picked up the odd gift and held him at visor level. It meowed and batted at his helmet playfully. It needed a name that he could call it untill he could find a proper place for it. "I think I will call you... Suki."

It seemed to smile at the name. Prowl walked over to his tree and hopped up amung the branches to recharge for the remainder of the night. There would be no meditating with this bothersome thing around. The ninja settled himself in the crook of a branch with Suki curled up on his lap.

---

The next few days were odd and eventful. Prowl went out to do some organic watching and every where he went Suki followed. He was a clingy little robot for sure. Prowl had told him to stay at the base but he olny sat down and stared at him blankly. Like the creature could even understand him to begine with. Bumblebee had teased the ninja-bot about having a girly pet but Prowl shrugged it off and told them it was a gift. From who he refused to tell. As he walked through the park Suki stopped, ears perked up and glanced around him letting out quiet mewls.

"Do you hear something?" Prowl asked leaning down to pet the cat on the back.

Suki meowed and bolted into the woods without warning.

"Suki! Come back!" Prowl stood and chased after the animal quickly. He was so small he almost lost him twice in the trees. Eventually he lost sight of the feline all together. Prowl growled low in his throat as he tried to find the cat. It was hard to find decepticons, it was even harder to find a pet that is determined to not get caught.

The black and gold bot pushed some branches away from his face and walke into a clearing. It wasn't a very large clearing but it was enough to fit a few bots bumblebee's size.

"How's it goin', ninjabot?"

Prowl jumped and turned quickly to face his right. There on the ground, leaning on a tree was Lockdown. Suki was rested in his lap as the bounty hunter stroked his body from head to taill. Prowl steadied himself and glared down at the bounty hunter, who was just sitting their smiling up at him. He had some nerve coming back after what he did to Master Yoketron. He thought he could just come back and act like nothing was wrong?

"Lockdown." Prowl greeted him coldly, "You have no right to-"  
"Spare me the lecture, Prowl!" Lockdown interupted, his smile turning to a frown, "You expect me to believe that you're just gonna walk away? Bots don't walk away from me,"

"How did you find out where our secret base is? No one knows," Prowl watched the older mech pet Suki carefully, "And why did you give me _that_?"

"Like him? He's just a little somethin' i threw together with some... spare parts I had lyin' around." Lockdown laughed to himself.

"You are a sick, disturbed, cybertronian," Prowl told him as he stood, "You still haven't told me how you found out where I live."

The other mech looked at him with a "really?" expresssion. Prowl lowered his head dumbly by his optics never left the bounty hunter. He wasn't going to be caught off guard.

"The helmet looks nice. How's it fit?" Lockdown asked as Suki hopped down to walk between his legs.

Prowl narrowed his visor at the bounty hunter, "How dare you..."

Lockdown scoffed, "You and your morals. They just control you don't they? Look, kid. If it makes you feel any better about it, I didn't intend to offlie the old bot. It just kind of... happened in the crossfire." He smirked down at Prowl, "But you seemed to get pretty mad when I admitted to oflining him. Was there something else between you and your _master_?"

Prowl clenched his fist and brought it down hard on the side of Lockdown's face, "Shut up! Don't you ever talk about Master Yoketron like that! He was a kind, wise, honorable autobot! It;s your fault he's gone!" He didn't know a thing about what he and Yoketron had!

Lockdown's face dropped slightly, "For, what it's worth, kid, I thought the same thing."

Prowl's glare lightened, "What?"

"How 'bot that spark to spark now, kid?" Lockdown said going back to sit where he was before, knees best toward the sky. Prowl walked over slowly and sat crossed legged in front of him. "Sheesh, ninjabot I don't bite!"

Prowl hffed and pulled himself over to sit awkwardly beside the larger mech. Suki ran over and jumped in the ninja's lap and nuzzled his chest plate.

Lockdown sighed, "Back when Yoketron took me in... I didn't know what he was expectin' of me. I knew i didn't have what it took to be a "cyber ninja" but for some reason he was convinced. He trained me for a while and sent me off just like he did with the others. But when I came back I still wasn't ready. I got angry at him... He was so calm about it. That only made it worse." Prowl watched the white and black face intently as the story was told further. Lockdown then chuckled and shook his head. "I attacked him. That's a BIG no no for a ninja. He kicked me out and i never went back untill Megatron sent out a bounty for the protoforms he knew the autobots had stashed away. I was young, strapped for cash, and I was one of the only ones who knew where the protoforms were. I took the job and so did a few other bots who really needed the pay. I took the opportunity take that helemt I'd always liked and got out of there before reinforcements showed up."

"So you betrayed your sensei for a few upgrades..." Prowl said in a suprisingly calm voice as he stroked Suki's tail gently.

Lockdown looked over at him with a sad smirk, "Yeah... You could say that."

Prowl glowered at him, "So you expect me to believe you just walked away?" Prowl mentaly smiled as he quoted the bounty hunter, "Bot's don't just walk away from Yoketron. I tried."

Lockdown laughed loudly and bristley, "He made you "the deal" too huh? Makes you wonder how he was taught."

Suki mewed loudly drawing their attention. Lockdown reached toward the cat and Prowl flinched as the brown fingers brushed his torso. He watched Lockdown pet the robotic feline with a tenerness he never saw in the mech before. It was like, when Lockdown wasn't chasing a bounty, he was simply a normal bot.

"Why did you send him to me?" Prowl asked unable to control his vocaliser.

The black and green mech smirked, "Thought you would enjoy a pet. I mean, you can't take organics every where with you,"

Prowl frowned again, "But why go through all the trouble?"

Lockdown smiled and looked up at him and said in a low, rolling hiss, "I like you, kid. Why else would I offer to let you be parters with me. I normally hate workin' with anybot but I made an exception for you,"

---

Lockdown's optics met with Prowls visor and time seemed to stand still for a moment. The bounty hunter stared into that beautiful blue for at least three cycles before either of them moved. Prowl cleared his vocaliser and turned his head away.

"Be honest, Lockdown," The small autobot started, "Is the only reason you liked me because of my mods? Like you were with Yoketron."

Lockdown put his appendaged servo on Prowl's armored shoulder, "No, Darlin', no,"

Prowl's head snapped up and he stared at the bounty hunter. It took him a few seconds to realise why. Frag it!

"What did you just call me?"

Lockdown leaned away with a frightened look on his face plates. He'd slipped up.

"Uh... I didn't say what you think I said."

" 'Darlin'?" Prowl bared his dentals at the mech angrilly, "Is that what this is about? You've been trying to warm me up to you?"

Lockdown raised his servos in front of him defencively as he tried to think of what to say next. All that he could manage were small half formed sentences, "No! I wasn't... I mean... I'd like to... Agh! This isn't coming out right!"

Prowl stood abruptly dropping the cat on the ground with a growl, "I'm going home. Leave before I call the Elite Guard to arrest you,"

"Wait!" The bounty hunter scrambled to his feet as the ninja started to walk away, "Kid, wait!"

He stood in front of Prowl and blocked him as he tried to walk past him.

"Lockdown, I'm warning you..." The kid growled raising his arm to point the laser sword hidden there at the bounty hunter, "I will run you through without a second thought."  
"Ah, you don't mean that," Lockdown grabbed Prowl's arm and lowered it, "If you had the spark for it you would have already done it."

The ebony autobot tensed under the contact. Lockdown took a slow step forward and gazed down into Prowls heated visor.

"Tell the truth, Prowl. Have you ever considered runnin' off with me? Livin' on the edge for once?" He smirked, "I could make you yer own little place on the ship."

The ninja's glare lightened and he looked at the ground, "At one time I did. But lately... I don't know what to think of you. You were a brother cyber ninja once. I couldn't kill you even though I would very much like to." His frown deepened, "But I would never leave with you. I am needed here."

Lockdown grabbed Prowl's chin and made him look into his optics. The ninja bot's face was filled with confusion, hate, anguish, controversy... He didn't know how to feel.

"C'mere," Lockdown pulled the ninja bot foreward and wrapped his arms around his now bulky form. Prowl leaned on him aprehensively as Lockdown whispered into his audio "Y'know... I always thought you were pretty without all these mods."

Prowl huffed blowling warm breath across the black and greed striped chestplate, "Oh, really? And what do you want me to do about it?"

Te bounty hunter grabbed the jet booster on Prowl's back and lifted it. With a sound click it popped off. Prowl tensed as it was removed and tossed to the ground with a solid thump.

"What are you doing?!"

"I wanna see _you_ again," Lockdown said with a smile as he peeled off the mods and upgrades Prowl had taken from him for a second time. The ninja squirmed as his normal, small shoulders were exposed again. The parts were dropped onto the earth piece by piece as Prowl became his normal, slender self again. As Lockdown touched the helmet Prowl's servo snapped up to grab his arms.

"Don't touch it," He snapped. Lockdown lowered his arms and waited as Prowl lifted the helmet off himself.

The cyber ninja set it on a tree stum carefully rather than drop it like the other pieces had been. He looked back at Lockdown and frowned.

"Now what? Do you wish to defile me further or can I just go?" Prowl asked coldly.

"Oh you have no idea," Lockdown mumbled looking over the little bot. He smirked and his feline gift jumped up in Prowl's arms and began purring happily. He'd programmed that thing to love Prowl as much as he did. To be honest Lockown never wanted to be another robot so much in his life.

The older mech walked over and took the presant from Prowl with his one servo and placed it in a tree. It instantly climbed up and laid on a thick branch. The ninja bot complained but stopped and gasped loudly as Lockdown pulled him against him. He threatened the larger bot and punched him in the chest in an attempt to be freed.

"Lockdown! What is wrong with you?! Release me!" Prowl demanded as he squirmed.

"Yer makin' me wait too long." Lockdown leaned foreward and crushed his white lips against Prowl's ashen ones. The small ninja gasped and tried to push him off. Lockdown backed the small bot into a tree and continued his assult with his servo and hook. He explored the smaller's chest plate and shoulders carefully. He didn't want to miss a single inch of the beautiful autobot. He felt Prowl's slender fingers trail up his chest as the bot leaned up into his kiss. Lockdown moaned against the other each as he stepped closer to Prowl, making their chests scrape together. Prowl pulled back as he panted.

"I shouldn't... be doing this..." He breathed, his visor faded.

"That's what's so great about it. It's the rush of breaking the rules," Lockdown smiled and pressed his forehead to Prowl's, "Wanna break the rules with me?"  
Prowl looked away and frowned, "This is wrong... I should be arresting you not... this."

Lockdown leaned back in for another kiss and Prowl kissed him back fully, wrapping his arms around thr bounty hunter's neck. Lockdown smirked against the autobot and lowered his hands to those gorgeous hips. The smaller bot whimpered making him stop. Lockdown parted their mouths and frowned down at the bot.

"What's wrong, kid?" He asked.

Prowl shook his head and stepped sideways out of Lockdown's arms, "I can't."

His face was downcast and ashamed... The bounty hunter's optics widened in shock.

"You and Yoketron were... mates?"

Prowl nodded quickly and saddly, "I loved him more than anyone. I could never betray him. I already failed him in my training and in saving him. I couldn't do this to him."

Lockdown covered the ninja's mouth before he could say another word. He gave the bot a stern starebefore speaking,

"Kid, Yoketron has been offline for a million stellar cycles. He ain't comin' back." Prowl sunk at the words, "The sooner you realize that you have to get over him the happier you'll be. You think he'd want you to live a life of selabesy just because he died? You need to move on already! He'd want you to be happy just like any other mate."

Prowl stared up at the red optics blankly. Lockdown dropped his servo after a cycle and Prowl remained quiet.

"You got that?"

Prowl nodded, "Yes..." The ninja bot looked up at the cky and the fading sun, "I should be getting back. The others will worry."

Lockdown frowned but nodded, "Yeah, whatever."

Prowl stepped closer hesitantly and reached up to touch Lockdown's cheek and stood a tall as he could, leaning up toward him. The bounty hunter leaned down so he could reach his lips and they kissed.

The ninja stepped back biting his bottom lip. Lockdown could have sworn he smiled.

"Take care, Kid," Lockdown ran his hook over Prowl's cheek and jaw line.

The young bot nodded, "You too." He looked up at the tree, "Come on, Suki."

Suki?

"You named him Suki?" Lockdown asked arching an optic at the bot.

"Yes." Prowl said as the cat jumped down into his arms, "It is from one of the many human languages."

Prowl started to walk over to his pile armor and stopped.

"Oh, yes. One last thing," He turned back to the bounty hunter.

He raised his hand and brought it around to land hard on Lockdown's cheek. It didn't knock him down but it sent him back a few steps.

"That's for touching me without my permission! Pervert!"

The black and gold bot gathered up his things and stomped away. "Suki" looked back over the ninja's shoulder and mewled loudly. Lockdown touched his cheek sorely. Brat.

---

The next morning Lockdown came out of stasis and streached his arms above his head tiredly. He stood up and walked to his trophy room like always. He went about his buisness untill he noticed a box with a black ribbon tied around it, holding the lid on. He looked around and didn't see any one who could have put it there. He walked over and untied the ribbon slowly. He opened the box and looked inside. A pair of green shining optics looked up at him and a small creature lifted it's head out of the box. It was a black, what humans called, a fox. It's tail twitched idly as it stared up at him. It was completely made of metal and painted jet black except for a silver tip on it''s large tail. It made a shrill mechanical bark up at him and jumped out of the box and trotted up to him.

"How'd you get in here?" Lockdown asked picking it up by the scruff of it's neck. There was a laminated paper tag hanging off of it's spiked collar.

The bounty hunter turned it over and saw their were words painted on it in black caligraphy paint.

"Couldn't have put it better myself,"

----

It's my first attempt at slash so be gentle. It's not like I'm a pro at means affection or liking in Japanese. also used to signify love even tho "ai' means love.  
Lockdown names his little fox Gaki. Which is a young, immature person. Also used as "brat" or "punk"

Some people on dA like it some say it's a little iffy. What do you think? I could have done better I know.


End file.
